Here, Foxy, Foxy
by Bruce Winterblue
Summary: OCxOC pairing. One girl walkes into the forest on an average day and finds something she wouldn't expect. A friend when she neeeds one most. Rated M for the lemon at the end.


Nicki loved taking walks in the forest behind her house.

Not saying she was out  
>in the middle of nowhere, but she was on the outskirts of town.<p>

(Today's such a great day... I wonder if I'll find some berries?) Nicki thought to herself as she grabbed her small basket filled with food and headed out the back door into the trees.

The black-haired hedgecat took her normal route, wavering past the big oak that marked the center of the miniture forest, and came into a clearing of short grass, a small pine tree offering the only shade. The sun shined on her red and white striped shirt and the green shorts that stopped at mid-thigh.

But there was something unusual today.

Curled up in a ball, underneth the pine, was an animal of some sort, but was as big as the average Mobian. Three tails wagged on the ground, as from closer view, it was sleeping.

Nicki, being as clumsy as she was, took a step forward, and stepped on a pine branch that had fallen from the tree. It jolted up, two blue ears with white tips stood to attention as it stared at Nicki and immediatly got on all fours, a low growl coming from its muzzle.

(A fox...?)

"I-It's okay, I don't want to hurt you..." Nicki took another step forward, the growl slowly turning into a whimper. "Here..." The hedgecat pulled the first thing out of her basket that her hand hit: a mint chocolate chip ice cream sandwich. "You want some food?"

The fox sniffed the food at first, and then took a quick lick. It paused for a second, and took another, then another. Nicki slowly sat down as the fox came closer, the two inches apart, as Nicki reached out with her other hand and gave a pet upside his head. "Do you like this?"

The fox only responded with a soft bark, "Ran", before getting back to the sandwich.

"You can come closer..." Nicki muttered as she drew the sandwich, along with the fox, closer to her. She patted her leg twice, and as if on command, the fox curled up into her lap, taking a bite of the almost finished sandwich.

(His fur is so soft...) Nicki thought, as she ran her hand through his back fur. This didn't make sense. How does a Mobian end up in a forest as a wild animal? He had hands, as she did, and a higher intelligence than the forest creatures.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Nicki questioned the fox as it finished up the last of the sandwich. "I've got more of these at home~!"

The fox jolted up and pounced on the girl, a smile running across his face as he licked hers twice. It obviously didn't have breasts, so she assumed it was safe to call it a guy.

Nicki got up, and started walking on the path back home, the fox wagging all three of his tails as he trotted beside her.

-Later that day-

"And this is where you sleep tonight." The boy was learning so fast, already in a day's worth of time, he already knew what yes and no meant. There was no question, he was a Mobian. But why was he out in the forest?

"Ran." He barked, and nodded his head.

"You know..." Nicki got on her knees. "I never gave you a name. How about..." Nicki stopped speaking and stared thinking.

"Ran." He barked again.

"Ran...maru? Ranmaru!" Nicki exclaimed, as she petted Rannmaru.

"Ran! Ran!" He smiled as well, and nodded his head.

"Okay, one more time before we go to bed. What's my name?"

"...Ni...cki. Nickii."

"Good boy. Now, what's your name? Ran-maru." She stressed on the -maru.

"Ran...ma...ru. Ranma...ru. Ranmaru."

"Oh, I like you so much, Ranmaru! You're such a good boy!" Nicki smiled, and scratched behind his ears, his weak spot, as she found out.

Ranmaru smiled as he curled into her lap, the bigges smile she'd seen today across his face, as he was petted.

"Oh, you sillyhead." Nicki smiled, as she patted Ranmaru's makeshift bed of pillows, and he immediatly hopped on it. "I love you, Ranmaru." She gave him a kiss on the nose, as a slight blush crossed his face. He tilted his head, his code for he didn't understand.

"Oh, I forgot, I haven't taught you the meaning yet. Love, dear, is when someone in paticular gets your heart racing. You feel happy around them, and you want to be with them." Nicki smiled. "You may know it as mating. Except that feeling before you... You know, do... That."

A heavier blush went across his face. She made his heart race. He wanted to be with her. Even deeper doen, he felt something greater. Was this... Love?

"Good night Ranmaru." She climbed into bed, and stared at the celing until she heard Ranmaru snoring in the corner. She softly giggled, and thought how Trails, her first love, had a snoring problem.

(But Trails is dead...) Nicki thought, a tear threatning to go down her eye. Then she thought of all the happy times, even their first kiss. Then... things got dirtier, her thinking of the fox making love to her, things that would never happen. Her hand involuntarily slid down into her panties, as she teased her pussy by running a finger down it.

(Oh Trails, you naughty boy, this is so unlike you...) The fantasy playing out in her head, she slid the finger in. "T-Trails..." She softly moaned his name. "You're so big..."

Lost in her own fantasy, she didn't notice the snoring had stopped, and Ranmaru was slowly waking up to the smell of her masterbation. He slowly got on all fours, and peered over the bed, getting a front row seat to the action.

"Oh C-Chaos, faster, Trails!" Nicki had three fingers pumping into her, and she didn't stop until she felt the bed shake. Reality kicked in, as she opened her eyes to Ranmaru staring at her, eyes wider than dinner plates.

"R-Ranmaru... What's wrong, dear?" Nicki sat up and faced the fox.

He gave a head tilt.

"O-Oh, you're wondering what I was doing..." Her face was bright red now, realizing she had been caught in the act.

Ranmaru didn't say a word, as he slowly crawled into Nicki's lap. "R-Ranmaru loves... Nicki..." He whispered, as he licked her cheek, his face bright red. The fox rested his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her as she had done many times today.

"Do you really love me, Ranmaru?" Nicki blushed, slowly petting the fox that clung onto her.

He gave a soft nod as he got up on all fours, and stared Nicki in the eyes, their faces barely an inch apart.

The two seems to sit there for an eternity, staring into eachother. Until Nicki closed her eyes brought her lips omto Ranmaru's.

"That was a kiss, Ranmaru. It shows that two people are in love." Nicki's blushed got stronger as she began again, Ranmaru pushing back a little. She licked his lip, and added her tounge into the kiss, Ranmaru not fighting back, him shuddering a little, the pants and soft moans of his name filled the room. (Awh, he's being all submissive for me...)

He allowed her to switch positions, Ranmaru lying on the bed, his face red. "Now hun, this may hurt a little..." Nicki smiled as she layed down on top of him and nibbled at his neck. Ranmaru gave soft yips at first, but the yips turned into purrs and moans, the fox reveling in this new feeling between pleasure and pain. The nibbles turned into bites, and Ranmaru got louder as she bit harder and harder, until she bit him with full force, drawing a little blood, and he let out the loudest moan yet, she felt a little shudder run through his body.

"R-Ranmaru, I want you to do something for me..." Nicki muttered, sitting on his chest, her slit in front of his face. "I want you to pleasure me."

Ranmaru, his blush as bright as ever, let his instints guide him as he pulled the lips apart and licked once. Nicki let off a soft moan, and smiled. "Keep going, Ranmaru, you're being such a good boy..." He purred at the compliment, and started constantly licking at her pussy, earing moans that got louder and louder.

Nicki turned around and started petting his lower belly, Ranmaru immediatly stopping to let out a loud bark of pleasure as she petted. She reached lower and lower, until she found his sheath, and continually petting it, Ranmaru shuddering underneath her. His member slowly came out with each pet, until Nicki could wrap her hand around it, where she slowly started to jack him off, pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

"K-Keep going, Ranmaru!" He quickly got back to eating her out, his dick stopping at around five inches, Nicki moving her hand up and down as fast as she could.

Ranmaru let off a loud bark, as a little more pre-cum leaked out. Good thing she was close too. Very close. "R-Ranmaru!" She clung onto his tounge, her juices running down it, the taste sending Ranmaru off, cumming all over her hand, his fur matting from what didn't land there.

"W-Wow... Ranmaru..." Nicki laid back down on top of him, pantig a little. "You're amazing..." Ranmaru purred as she scratched behind his ear, feeling his dick re-harded between her legs. (That's a pleasure spot for him too?)

Ranmaru let off a soft moan, as Nicki got up and got on all fours. "I want you to mate with me, Ranmaru." Nicki burst out, her face as red as his. Ranmaru slowly got up, as if in a trance, and mounted her, lining up his dick at her enterance. "P-Please, just f-fuck me, hun! Don't hold back!" Ranmaru obliged, and shoved straight into her, taking his virginity fast and hard.

Nicki almost screamed at the pain, but she liked it. Ranmaru was already pumping into her, just as the pain was going away. "Oh C-Chaos, f-fuck me like the horny little kit I know you are, Ranmaru!"

Ranmaru sped up yet again, already almost reaching his limits and yet neither of them were close. "Harder, Ranmaru!" Nicki could barely stay up underneath all the pleasure, and neither could Ranmaru.

He felt something kick in, and he found himself going twice as fast as he was going. "Oh, R-Ranmaru, that's it, g-good boy!" The compliments drove him to go even faster, and it was bringing the two of them closer.

"R-Ranmaru, go ahead and mark me! I l-love YOU!" Nicki screamed on the last word, as her orgasm hit her hard, her hands bucking from underneath her. She gripped down on Ranmaru, who thrust a few more times before she felt wave after wave of his cum wash into her. Thank god she was on the pill, or she would have definitly been pregnant.

Ranmaru collapsed on her back, as Nicki let him down to the bed, and layed on top of him. He was out like a light, but she reached down and felt that he was still hard, and could probally have one more load left.

What was the harm in giving her new pet a blowjob while he slept? 


End file.
